Hearts At War
by Lov3LOST
Summary: Sakura Haruno was tiered of being hurt. she made a promise to her self "Never Again" but when the one  person who hurt her the most returns in her life things start to get Chaotic. Many parings but you'll have to read to find out XDDD Rated M for Lem


**Hearts at War**

**By Lov3LOST**

**Chapter 1: "I've Changed"**

**FIRST STORY no flames PLEASE!**

'_I can't believe it!' thought a certain pink-haired konoichi, 'What the hell does he think he's doing?'_

She was already thinking of different ways to kill him and every one of them consisted of a lots and lots of blood. Self-consciously she started humming "_Blood" by My Chemical Romance._

"_Blood, blood gallons of the stuff…"_

"I have completed my goal Lady Tsunade and I think that…"

'_Ugh _**HIS**_ voice…'_

"Sakura."

"_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough…"_

"Sakura?"

"_I gave you Blood, blood gallons of the stuff…"_

"SAKURA did you hear a damn thing I said?"

That jerked Sakura out of her dark thoughts.

It all came back to her now.

She was in a meeting Blaize her Captain in the ANBU Black Ops was standing by the door controlling the lone Uchiha's Chakra.

While Sakura was a master at controlling her own chakra, Blaize was a genius at manipulating other people's chakra. She fed of others chakra and channeled that into fire which was how she got the nick name 'Dragon' but no one dared say it to her face, because with that fire power came and fiery temper. At 17 she was also the youngest person- let alone female- to ever become an ANBU Captain. Even though Sakura was the same age and was good friend with Blaize, Sakura regarded the captain with High Respect.

Then her gaze drifted to the Uchiha.

He looked pissed off and irate.

'Good.' Thought Sakura his discomfort made her satisfied.

Blaize looked pissed as usual. She had a kunai pointed to the Uchiha's neck and the other hand behind his back, no doubt controlling his chakra.

And Tsunade was glaring at them all.

"As I was saying Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke has returned," she said gesturing to the raven haired young man. "We well take extreme Precaution while he is here." Then she focused her attention on the Uchiha. "Sasuke you will be under Sakura's watch."

"What?" Sasuke blurted uncharacteristically, shocked.

"Is there a problem Mr. Uchiha?" Tsunade said looking intently in to his deep onyx eyes. "Under the circumstances Mr. Uchiha, I think it'd be best if you show some RESPECT, with this being your second chance and all. Need I remind you of the tragedies and devastation you have caused Konohagakure?"

"Hn…" mumbled Sasuke.

"What was that?" she asked with an edge.

Sasuke remained silent.

Tsunade placed her hands on her desk and took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

"Sakura, I have a task for you to do." She said addressing the pink-haired konoichi with her eyes still closed. : You live in Tea Leaf Towers am I right?

"Y-yes…Tsunade-sama." replied Sakura unsure what Tsunade's task had t o do with where she lived.

"That's what I thought; hold on for a minute, Sakura."

"SHIZUNE!" shouted Tsunade.

Sakura saw Blaize flinch. Sakura gave her a sympathetic look. Blaize wasn't used to Tsunade's temper yet.

A few minutes later there came a knock on the door.

"Come in Shizune."

"You called me Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she came into the room.

"Yes. I need you to round up Gui, Kakashi, Asuma, and also Temari and Kankuro if possible, Gaara too.

"Do you want me get the Sensei's-"

"NO." interrupted Tsunade. "Just the students please." She continued in a softer tone.

Sakura took this time to observe the people around her. Sakura's gaze lingered on Tsunade as she conversed with Shizune wondering briefly what they what was so important, but so her gaze drifted to Blaize. She stood beside Sasuke, kunai in one hand pointed to his jugular and the other behind is back. Blaize was so still and silent with gracefully concentration.

'_A statue…'_ Sakura thought.

But with that deadly gleam in her eyes Sakura new that one wrong from the Uchiha and it would be all over for Sasuke.

At the thought of him, Sakura's eyes darted unwillingly to the raven haired teen, and flinched.

He was looking right at her.

Sakura cursed the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Swallowing the thought of touching him, She mustered up every ounce of hatred, hurt and anger she could manage, proving that she wasn't the same sad heartbroken little girl he left crying on the bench drenched with rain water and tears.

Sasuke's face remained emotionless. But Sakura saw something like surprise flicker in those dark obsidian eyes. But she knew those eyes all too well.

Sakura bit back a smirk.

_**THAT'S ONE POINT FOR ME! CHA! :O **_said inner Sakura.

But at Tsunade's next words, Sakura quickly sobered up.

"Sakura, you and the others will be staying at my summer home in Hawaii. Sasuke will be under YOUR watch as well as Naruto's. Blaize you are welcome to come to. Your plane leaves at 8:15 am. You will meet at the airport at 7:00. I will inform the others. Your Sensei's will remain here. I'm sure that Sasuke should not e a problem with 16 well trained ninjas she paused and looked straight at Sakura, Blaize and Sasuke.

"I can tell by your same slack-jawed expressions that you will all get along just fine. Are there any questions?"

No one said a word.

"None? Alright then! Remember tomorrow morning, 7:00 SHARP! DO NOT BE LATE!

**READ AND REVIEW PleasE!**

**This is my first Fanfick please bare with me I know its short but it gets better.**

**I'll try to get chapter two done by the end of this week**


End file.
